Ghost of a Good Thing
by The Flying Author
Summary: Sometimes, just sometimes, love can be that one thing that keeps us all togther. But then again, love could be that one thing that doesn't matter.


_Incidents That Boggle the Mind_

Author Note: Yeah, I'm on hiatus, but that doesn't mean I can't pop out a ficlet or two. This is my first venture into Remus/Tonks...so if it sucks horribly, thats why. I'm so used to Harry/Ginny, its quite hard to get the characterization of Tonks down. Remus is quite easy, I think, its just Tonks that is troublesome. She didn't want to get mad in this fic. Its frustrating.

Disclaimer: Only Dolly VonWorton is mine. Because she is a figment of my imagination.

Dedication: To my idol, JKR, for finally making Remus/Tonks a reality.

Oh, and this hasn't been spell checked very well. Just a once-over my a friend.

* * *

Remus Lupin was used to night disturbances. It was a prerequisite for being a wearwolf to be used to that type of thing. What Remus Lupin wasn't used to was a young twenty-something metamorphagus throwing herself at his door in a futile attempt to break it down.

"Remus Lupin!" An angry voice yelled from the other side of the door to his pitiful flat. "Open up this door right now, or help me Merlin, I'll blast it off!"

Remus sighed. He knew something like this would happen. He had been an idiot--and this could quite possibly been the single most stupid thing he had done in his entire life--to leave Nymphadora a note, a _note_ for Merlin's sake, explaining where he was going to be for the next year or so.

"That's it Remus! This door is coming down!" Her insistant yelling disturbed his moment of remarking on his stupidity and he sighed.

"Fine," he mumbled, "I'll open the door..." It was just his luck that the young, and slightly clumsy witch on the other side of the door didn't hear him.

* * *

"Why if that _impossibly_ stupid man does NOT open this door I'll seriously hurt him! How could he do this? I know Remus has more tact and feeling than this...How can he do this to me? He knows I love him! How can he leave me?" Nymphadora Tonks was not one to take anything lying down. Especially when the only man she has ever been in love with (well, with the exception of that one bloke in sixth year) tells her that he is going to be spending a year or so in the Underground. And he tells her with a _note_!

"Really Remus, not a bright idea." And to refrain herself from crying, she began yelling.

"That's it Remus! This door is coming down!"

* * *

It seems that for neighbors of magical people, odd disturbances and noises are common. What wasn't common was the insistant banging on doors at three in the morning. Dolly VonWarton was used to many things. But the pounding on door C45 was getting out of control.

"That's it Remus! This door is coming down!"

Dolly opened her door, only to find a very angry auror with bright green hair, yelling at a door.

"'Scuse me miss..." Dolly said, hobbling out into the hallway. "Do you mind toning it down a bit?" The young woman stopped her annoying banging and looked at the old lady.

"Oh, um, sorry ma'am. I'll make sure that this doesn't happen again."

* * *

It seems that just as luck would have it, it was the exact moment Tonks was distracted by Remus' elderly neighbor, that said man opened the door to his flat.

"Oof!" Tonks said, as she fell over, no longer having a door to support her body. And it also seems that just as luck would have it, she fell over onto the body of one Remus J. Lupin.

"Remus!" She cried, and hugged the currently imbobile man. "You can't leave me! You can't! I love you too much!"

"Nymph--gerroff!" Remus choked out, gasping for anything closely related to oxygen.

"Oh, sorry," she said as she rolled off of him. Remus stood up before Tonks started her verbal attack on him.

"Remus, you can't go. You can't. You're not like the others down...there. Please. You can't! I love you too much to let you go..."

Remus sighed. "I don't want to go either, Nymphadora, neither do I. But, we all have to make sacrifices. No matter how much...we...love someone."

"But, Remus."

"No, no buts. This is something I have to do, Nymphadora. Dumbledore asked me to do this, and I am."

"I love you!" She screamed. "I love you! No matter what, I love you! Doesn't that mean anything?" She whispered, tears forming and falling from her deep, blue eyes.

Remus sighed. He really didn't want to say it, but he had to.

"No." She looked at him in disbelief. "Now, get out of here, Tonks you have work to do." He scooted her out of his flat, and shut the door, putting numerous spells on his door so she couldn't get in. He fell against the door as tears ran down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to the room, "But...I have to."

Outside a very broken-hearted Nymphadora Tonks accepted defeate and slowly walked out of the building, hiding her own tears from the unuspecting night.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the comfort of her own kitchen, Dolly nursed a hot cup of tea, rembering a scene nearly twenty years ago that happened down the hall from her, during the first war, with a couple not unlike those two. "Ah, young love." She said, drinking some tea. "It's what keeps us all sane, or breaks us beyond reconigtion."

Fin


End file.
